Naruto of Blade
by TerrorPain
Summary: What if one night naruto found the Mask of Jack of Blade and gain his power?
1. prologue

Naruto of Blade

What would happen if Naruto found Jack of Blade's mask?

I do not own Naruto or Fable.

Prologue

Thousands of years ago, there was a land inhabited by people that could use powerful weapons, cast deadly magic, and move without making a sound. They were known as Hero. In that land, there was a hero guild that helped them along their path.

As with every story, where there are heroes, there are those that are pure evil. There was one person in that land that would go to any length to gain the power of Hell itself. His name was Jack of Blade. He has live for thousands of years looking for a hero with a bloodline that could open a portal to hell so he could gain that power.

He had found a hero that could open the portal but he was too young at the time, so he kidnapped his mother and sent bandits to destroy his home to drive him to seek help, and to seek him.

Several years later, Jack saw the hero in the Arena. He saw him battle creatures that were told of only in legend. Jack then left clues for him to find him and open the portal. As the hero followed the last clue to find jack, it led him to the sealed chamber under the hero guild. It was there that he learned why the chamber had been sealed. The chamber houses a connection that can open the portal to hell. And, standing on the altar, was Jack who had the hero's mother with his dagger at her neck. Jack then told him the story of the sealed chamber and why he was needed there. Jack needed a hero with blood that was powerful in Strength, Will, and Skill.

Jack then killed the hero's mother and, with her blood spilt on the altar, the portal to hell was opened. Untold powers then rushed at Jack, turning him into a force that would rival Satan himself. With his new power, Jack said that the hero was not needed anymore, so he decided to kill him. But Jack did not count on the hero beating him. The portal had become unstable and was beginning to close. But before it closed, it struck out at Jack, encasing him in a bright light. When the light died down, the portal was closed and all that was left of Jack was his mask in which his body, power, and soul was sealed.

The hero and grandmaster of the hero guild then decided to seal Jack mask away in order to ensure that he would never threaten the world again.

End of prologue  
_

Review me and tell me how well or how bad i did.

Next chap could be done in a couple of day or week depending if i get any free-time from college.


	2. The First Contact

Ch. 1: The First Contact

It has been 12 year since Konoha had been attack by the kyuubi, and sealed it into Naruto.

It was a peaceful night in Konoha, not a soul was outside...

"Get the demon!"

"We must kill the demon!"

Except for the mob that was chasing a blonde boy named Naruto throughout the village. Naruto kept on running for the gate, barely keeping ahead of the mob. As he run past the gate and into the forest, the mob stopped at the gate and looked on. As the mob watched him run into the forest, they left to go home, saying that he won't last through the night.

~ Several miles in the forest~

Naruto slowed down when he couldn't hear the mob anymore.

He then came to a stop and looked around the forest to see where he was. When he didn't know where he was, he started to worry. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some kind of light coming out of a cave to his west.

"I wonder what that light is?" He said as he headed for the opening of the cave. At the mouth of the cave, he could see the light coming from deeper inside.

As he reached the back of the cave, Naruto could see that he was in a chamber-like room with five doors, surrounded by troches. He also saw an altar in the center of the room with a stand that had a book on it.

When he got to the altar, he read the following message in the book out loud:

"Here is the tomb of the most evil person in the world, Jack of Blade, forever to be sealed away to prevent his evil from destroying the world. Only someone with a pure heart can enter the sealed chamber of Jack and claim his power without going evil and mad."

Naruto then looked at the doors in front of him and saw that they all had signs: the door on his left said "Weapons", the left-corner door had the word "Clothing" on it, the center door had "Sealed Chamber" on it, the right-corner door had "Book" on it, and the door on his right side said "Treasure".

As he was deciding which door to enter, he suddenly heard a voice call out, _"Walk to the center door."_ As he stopped in front of the door, he heard the voice call out again, _"You have the purest heart I have seen in all my life; you may enter to claim my power."_ As the voice faded, the door slowly opened and Naruto cautiously walked into the room. Once inside, he saw an altar with a mask on it. As he walked toward the altar, the voice called out, telling him to put the mask on. As he warily put the mask on, it struck fast to his face. Soon, it caused him so much pain that he passed out.

~Naruto's Mindscape~

When Naruto woke up, he found that he was in front of a giant gate with a paper tag in the center that said "Seal". He then yelled out, "Is anybody in there?"

A loud voice rang out, **"You don't need to yell out, my young jailer."** Scared, Naruto asked who he was. The voice called back, **"Why, I am the great Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox."** A new voice called out, _"Kyuubi huh? I was wondering why i felt such a powerful life-force coming from a small kid."_

Naruto then spun around and yelled out, "Who's there? Show yourself!" A figure walked out of the shadows and said, _"I am known by many names, but you can call me Jack of Blade. I have so much to tell you."_

~Chapter 1 End~

What will Jack tell Naruto about him and his tomb? How will Kyuubi handle a new visitor in his host?

Find out in the next chap.

Review and tell me how I did.


	3. A Hero Awakened

Ch. 2: A Hero Awakened

I do not own Naruto or Fable

(Just so you know:

Normal talking- "where am I?"

Normal thinking- 'I wonder how I got here?'

Demon talking- **"I am a powerful demon."**

Demon thinking- **'I wonder how powerful he will become?'**

Spirit and Jack talking- _"I will never be beaten"_

Spirit and Jack thinking- _'I wonder if he is still alive?'_

Jutsu/Spell

"Tell me what you did to me!" yelled Naruto, assuming a defensive stance. _"I gave you my power and immortality,"_ Jack answered back.

"What power?" Naruto asked.

_"Why, I've given you the power to use magic, transform, summon dragons, and much more," _Jack replied.

"Dragons? I thought that they died out eon ago," Naruto responded.

_"No, they simply went into hiding as they were being killed off by man,"_ Jack explained.

"Were they evil?" Naruto asked curiously.

_"Actually, they were just misunderstood and were hunted out of fear,"_ said Jack as he answered Naruto's questions.

Remembering what had happened with the mask, Naruto then asked, "Why did you tell me to put the mask on?"

With a serious look, Jack replied, _"Because I could sense that you are a hero."_

"I can' be a hero, I haven't done anything heroic in my life," Naruto said.

_"When I said that you are a hero, I meant that you have the bloodline of a hero."_ Jack explained.

"Bloodline of a hero? You mean my parents were heroes?" Naruto asked, confused.

_"How can you not know if your parents were hero?"_ Jack asked, annoyed.

"My parent died before I was born," Naruto said.

_"I am sorry to hear that. But, for now, I need you to promise me that you will not get mad with what I am going to tell you,"_ Jack said.

"Sure, I won't be mad," Naruto said happily.

_"That mask you put on will never come off. Unless you die, that is."_ Jack said, face devoid of expression.

"What do you mean it won't come off?" Naruto yelled, angry at Jack.

Without flinching, Jack answered back, "_I am sorry. That is the price for gaining my power."_

"Isn't there another way I can use your power without wearing the mask for the rest of my life?" Naruto asked, teetering on the verge of crying.

_"There might be a way but first I need you to go to whoever is in charge,"_ Jack said.

"Sure, I will go there, but how do I get out of here?" Naruto asked.

_"I help you get out of here,"_ Jack said. Walking to Naruto, Jack lifted his hand to touch Naruto's forehead, which caused Naruto to black out.

~Back in the Sealed Chamber… ~

When Naruto woke up, he slowly got up and looked around for the door. When he found the door, he walked through the door to the central chamber. As he entered the central chamber, he saw that the altar was gone. In its place was some kind of medium seal circle.

"What is this circle in the center of the chamber?" Naruto asked.

_"That is a transporter, my young hero,"_ Jack said.

"Where are you, I can't see you?" Naruto asked.

_"Just think what you want to say,"_ Jack said.

'Ok Jack, so, what is a transporter?' Naruto asked in thought.

_"A transporter is a device that takes you to places that you have been to before, "_ Jack explained.

'How does it work?' Naruto asked.

_"Go stand in the center of the transporter,"_ Jack instructed.

Naruto ran to the center of the seal on the floor and waited to be transported, but nothing happened. Naruto became frustrated, and yelled out, "Why is nothing happening!"

_"That is because you have to think of the place that you want to go to,"_ Jack told him.

'Oh, never thought of that,' Naruto admitted, embarrassed. Naruto then concentrated on the place that he wanted to go to. The seal lit up and encased him as his body started to fade. When the light died down, Naruto was nowhere to seen.

End of Chapter 2  
_

Did the transporter work and transport Naruto? Why does Jack want to see the Hokage? Will Naruto get the mask to come off?

Find out in the next chapter, "Knowledge of the Lost World".


End file.
